We've All Changed Since Hogwarts
by Kate-chan15
Summary: This is a one-shot based on the relationship between Cormac McLaggen and Hermione Granger. It features a reunion of the Hogwarts students, and an idea of what Hermione's life could have been like if things hadn't worked out with Ronald Weasley, and she just so happened to bump into Cormac McLaggen (all grown up)... and if she fell in love- with Cormac McLaggen. (Please be kind?)


Hermione could remember when she was a silly sixteen year old, when she shuddered at the thought of a relationship, or of a man making her feel anything even slightly explicit. She had been terrified by Cormac McLaggen, and the unidentified lust he sheltered for her. She was too young to be with someone who wanted something… inappropriate from her. She knew full well that Ron Weasley would feel just as flustered as she would, and something about that was comforting and made Hermione want more than friendship from Ron. Still, though, she felt an inexcusable desire for Cormac McLaggen.

Aged eighteen, she left school and she couldn't have been happier. The war was over, and she was finally the loving girlfriend of Ronald Weasley. Except, it wasn't as good as she had expected. Hermione blamed it on their expectations being too high. They had waited too long, and put too much pressure on it. There was no way that the reality could be even half as great as the fantasy that had spanned both their childhoods. They pretended to be happy for half a year, neither wanting to risk hurting the other, but finally, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She could imagine nothing changing; picture them together in their fifties, with grown up children and greying hair. She didn't want that, so she packed her bags and left, telling Ron it was over. When she had calmed down, they talked, and decided it was for the best if they went back to being _just friends_. In all honesty, their friends were more upset than Hermione and Ron when they heard about the break-up.

She was nineteen when she started dating again, because her first experience with a proper romantic relationship hadn't been so fantastic. A string of guys came and went, none of them leaving much of an impression on Hermione.

Ron had more luck in love, and he started dating Lavender Brown for a second time- barely three weeks after he split with Hermione- and this time, it worked out. Lavender was less obsessive this time around, but Hermione still found her terribly irritating.

It was three years later, aged twenty-two when she happened to bump into Cormac McLaggen again, and it happened very quickly. They dated, and Hermione fell in love- for the first time.

But now Hermione was two years older; two years wiser. Aged twenty-four, she was packing her bags and getting herself ready for a Hogwarts Reunion down in Hogsmeade, and her boyfriend of two years was downstairs, carrying their suitcases to the porch. Hermione applied a final dash of red lipstick and smoothed her hair down a little. She heard footsteps running up the door, and then she saw him in the mirror, leaning in the doorway. "Hey baby, you ready?" he asked, walking closer to her.

Hermione smiled, "I think so." She cast a final glance around their bedroom. She leant to pick up her bag from where it rested at the foot of the bed. She slipped her lipstick into her bag and turned to face Cormac, "Ready." She confirmed.

Cormac grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and he went to kiss her directly, but she placed her index finger to his lips, smiling teasingly, "Lipstick," she warned. He laughed and kissed her cheek, knowing he would get a kiss soon anyway.

He smiled against her cheek, "You look pretty," he told her, touching the fabric of her dress. It was ivory lace, and below it she wore sheer black tights and black high-heels. Her hair was braided loosely to the side, over her shoulder, and her make-up was minimal and light, with the addition of royal red lipstick. She did look pretty, but he amended his words, "No, gorgeous."

Hermione smiled, remembering how he used to set her teeth when he commented on her appearance. She smiled back at him now, "You scrub up pretty well too." And that certainly wasn't a fib. Cormac McLaggen was wearing a crisp white shirt, the sleeves long and tapered at his wrists. The hem of his shirt was tucked into a pair of well-tailored black trousers. He wore shiny, black shoes and his tie was long, narrow and black. In one hand, he held a black blazer, a matching set with the pants. His skin was lightly tanned, his hair golden blond, turning a bronze shade occasionally this time of year. He smiled a smile that used to make all the girls hearts' flutter, but now it was sent only to Hermione Granger- his long term girlfriend. His green eyes seemed to sparkle as he took in her appearance; he made himself stop after two more describing words for her; stunning, beautiful.

Cormac was a successful quidditch player now- keeper. He was strong and fit, and a poster figure in many teenage girl's bedrooms. Hermione was proud of his career, even if it did terrify her when she went to his matches and saw him playing a sport that Hermione could only call life-threatening and dangerous. Of course, Hermione would never ask him to quit (she knew he loved it too much) but, still, she crossed her fingers at every game, and sometimes even prayed, despite her not being religious.

Hermione worked in the ministry. It was much less exciting and coveted than Cormac's job, but she loved it. It was a high position, and she was proud of it. She wouldn't want a job that was terrifying like Cormac's- she enjoyed a job that was highly academic- in a place that finally appreciated her intuition and cleverness; rather than calling her an "_insufferable know-it-all_".

"You looking forward to this?" Hermione asked him, hugging him and kissing his neck.

He seemed to consider her question for a while, "Well, none of my old friends will be there, since it's your year's reunion, but it'll be nice to parade you as my girl." He laughed shortly, "At long last- I bet they'll think I cast a spell on you or something,"

Hermione chuckled as well, and coyly said, "Well, you are pretty charming…"

"Plus," Cormac ignored her, trying to control his smile, "hotels are always fun." He winked at her, making her laugh again. She swatted his arm softly, leaving his embrace, but she agreed secretly- hotels were always fun when Cormac McLaggen was involved.

Cormac was exchanging pleasantries with random guys and girls, while Hermione slipped back into her comfort zone with her old friends. Her closest friends already knew about her relationship with Cormac, even if they did suspect foul play. Everyone else, though, was very shocked when they heard that Gryffindor's very own good girl was in a relationship with possibly the most arrogant guy to ever be raised on Hogwarts grounds. Hermione made everyone's hearts warm though, by telling them about how they met a few years back, and fell in love. She said that he had matured now, and tried to ignore how people glanced at Ron with pity, as if they expected him to burst out in tears or something; that did bother Hermione more than she liked to admit.

Ron had brought a date too, Lavender Brown. Ron wore a white button down and a pair of blue trousers, not looking nearly as good as Cormac. Lavender, who was hanging off Ron's arm all night, looked sweet and lovely in a pale pink sundress, paired with matching ballerina pumps. Her hair looked remarkably similar to how it had back at Hogwarts; long, wavy and too primped to look even slightly natural. Still, Hermione heard compliments given to Lavender, and how her friends said that Lavender looked so much better than Hermione.

Harry had already been at the pub when Hermione and Cormac arrived. He was dressed in a nice, neat black suit, looking rather dapper, and Hermione saw Ginny walking towards them straight away with a glass of red wine in hand. Ginny looked lovely in a little black dress, her red hair striking against her pale skin. Ginny told Hermione that she looked great, and immediately broke into a rant about how annoying Lavender had been lately. According to Ginny, Lavender had monopolised the bathroom all day, applying make-up at least five times and styling her hair in the most drawn-out manner possible. Ginny said- without malice intended to Cormac- that she missed having her around the house, and said that they should meet up more. Hermione agreed, and the four were soon bombarded with greetings from people they hadn't seen in years.

It was strange seeing childhood friends and enemies alike, all grown up and moving on. Even Draco Malfoy said hello to _the golden trio_ like a civil human being, introducing his fiancé to them. Harry, Ron and Hermione had acted twice as strange though, stoic from surprise, and they saw that Draco's fiancé was quite glad to be away from them.

Cormac was going down a charm with everyone, and even those who hadn't remembered him fondly at the beginning of the evening were soon singing his praises. Hermione felt most happy when she stood next to him, his arm around her shoulders. There, she could feel his rumbling laughter before she heard it, and she could keep his loyal fans at bay too.

It was early morning when Hermione started to feel the strain of keeping her eyelids up, and her heels started to ache from the shoes. She sought through the crowds, looking for Cormac. She was ready to check into their hotel room, slip off her shoes and her dress, and, well... she couldn't decide whether she would rather enjoy some adult alone time with her boyfriend or just sleep. She felt very tired now, and Cormac seemed to see that when he caught her gaze through the crowd.

He excused himself quickly, saying a goodbye to the guys and girls he was talking with. He grinned at his girlfriend, "Please say you're as exhausted as I am?" Hermione asked weakly, dreading her socialite boyfriend wanting to stay longer.

"Come on, babe, lets head out." He answered, making her smile again.

Hermione bid a quick goodbye to Harry and Ginny, then Ron and Lavender; Hermione made them all promise to meet with her for coffee the next day. They said goodbye to Cormac, laughing and joking until the last moment. Ginny looked unhappy to be left to girl-talk with Lavender, and started to get ready to leave too.

The outside air was cool on Hermione's flushed face, and she was holding onto Cormac's arm to stop herself from tripping over her own feet. She moaned about how they must have picked the furthest hotel out of them all. Cormac made her stop walking though, and sat her down on a bench before he started to look in his pockets for something. Hermione looked on sceptically, "Are you alright, Cormac?" she asked as softly as she could with the ringing in her ears persisting and the early morning light stinging her eyes.

He found what he was looking for; an ominously small black box. Hermione was confused. Even she, in her state, realised what was going on, though, when Cormac knelt down on one knee in front of her, opening up the box.

Inside the box was a plush, black cushion; and on the cushion was a beautiful ring. It was a narrow silver band, and on the front, was a large diamond surrounded by small shards of ruby; resembling the petals of a flower. Hermione's breath had caught in her throat just at the sight of the ring. A small smile graced her face, tears budding in her eyes.

"Hermione Granger," he said slowly. Hermione's heartbeat was accelerating, and she saw in her peripheral vision, Ginny, Harry, Lavender and Ron were all stumbling by. They stopped when Ginny pointed at Cormac- who was obviously proposing.

"I love you so much," he told her solemnly. Hermione gaped at him, seeing his expression, vulnerable and anxious, made her heart sink a little. "I know I was a complete jerk when we were at school. Call it a defence mechanism," he smiled slightly in humour. Hermione smiled too, taking one of his hands in hers and squeezing. Cormac took this to be a good sign, and continued, "But I think that over these past years, I have somewhat made up for my shortcomings back then." Hermione laughed and nodded; he sure had. "You are the most intelligent, beautiful, kind woman I have ever met." He told her, "Did I mention you are absolutely stunning?" Hermione giggled, looking down at her lap, "You would make me the happiest man in the world by saying yes- and the luckiest man to ever land a girl so extremely out of his league."

He looked expectantly at Hermione, who coyly widened her eyes, "You haven't asked me anything yet…" she said.

Cormac laughed and nodded at her, "Hermione Granger," he began softly, taking the diamond engagement ring from its box and holding it out to her, "Will you marry me?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

Hermione wished- oh, she wished- that she was the sort of girl who could keep her composure and make him wonder. She wished she could pout, and make Cormac wonder if she would actually say no… but that was not Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger nodded excitedly, at least twenty times. She held out her hand and let Cormac slide the ring onto her finger. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him. They were both smiling against the other's lips. Hermione Granger drew back, ending the kiss. "Yes, yes, yes- a thousand times yes." She kissed him again, but quickly pulled back. "I love you, Cormac." Hermione said lovingly. Cormac was on his knees, meeting her height as she leant so far forward in her seat, she almost fell off. She kissed him again, and they both stood up. He hugged her against his chest, kissing her forehead.

Hermione pulled back, "Now, let's get to the hotel, so I can thank you properly." She giggled, watching his eyes widen.

He groaned loudly, "You have no idea how much I love you."

She giggled again- she did have some idea. She grinned down at the engagement ring on her third finger; it glittered back at her.

They were soon attacked by Ginny, than Ron and Lavender. Harry had run back to the pub, and was returning now with all her old schoolmates. Cormac and his new fiancé were surrounded with joyous congratulations. Cormac tried to be pleasant and keep calm, but he was eager to get his bride-to-be to their hotel room. The two finally took their leave.

Hermione laughed at the sight of all the graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had all changed since Hogwarts- that much was obvious. They were all happy, and growing up. Sure, some people were still annoying (like Lavender Brown, for example), but Draco Malfoy was civil to even his childhood nemesis; Ron and Hermione could be friends still; Harry Potter had survived his adolescence; and Cormac McLaggen was no longer an irritating bachelor- he was going to be the Gryffindor-know-it-all's husband.

And one more thing that had changed? Hermione Granger was no longer terrified of an adult relationship with a man like Cormac McLaggen; she wasn't guilt-ridden for loving someone who was not her childhood sweetheart.

Hermione Granger had loved her time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but boy was she glad people had changed since then. She was a woman now, not a teenager, and what was more grown up than accepting a marriage proposal from the man she loved? Hermione couldn't possibly be happier as she went, with Cormac McLaggen, back to their hotel room.

**A/N: so then, hello… my name is Kate, and I just wrote a one-shot based on Hermione Granger and Cormac McLaggen (but if you are reading this note, I'll guess you picked up on that…)**

**I haven't yet finished reading the actual Harry Potter books, so I probably shouldn't be releasing a fan fiction in the Potter Universe just yet, but oh well. I spent too long writing this to just let it gather dust in my "ideas" folder on my laptop… so it is up on …**

**To be honest, this whole thing seems to be pretty dull (even to me, the writer). There is fluff and all that jazz, but as I think back, I kind of feel like not much really happened in this one-shot (which is pretty bad if you consider it is over 2,500 words long). **

**Anyway, maybe you liked it? Comments would be great. I love them and they make it feel like spending half the day in my room, writing, was not a waste of time (despite what my parents tell me).**

**So, bye, thanks for dropping by… Kate **


End file.
